La pantomima del fantasma
by themizachan
Summary: One-shot...Suponía que el tiempo podría hacer olvidar su persona, suponía que el tiempo podría hacerme olvidar aquellos dulces momentos junto a él, pero veo que lo único que el tiempo ha provocado es hacerme extrañarle más y más...


La pantomima del fantasma

_Suponía que el tiempo podría hacer olvidar su persona, suponía que el tiempo podría hacerme olvidar aquellos dulces momentos junto a él, pero veo que lo único que el tiempo ha provocado es hacerme extrañarle más y más... _

"_Quien te ama no hace eso_"… me repetía esa frase día tras día, y cada vez más rápido perdía su significado gracias a él.

¿Por qué tuve que ser una conformista? ¿Por qué me había vuelto así por él? Porque solo me conformaba que por un rato no me gritara o fuera grosero , que un día estuviera más tolerante que otros, que a mis amigos no los insultara y solo los ignorara, que una vez al mes se comportara como mi novio, e hiciéramos algo juntos, cenáramos… ¿Por qué me conformaba?

_¡Maldito sea el momento en que me sentí sola!_

A cada minuto, a cada se me consume la vida, los sueños, la fe… Porque parece que estoy atrapada en un laberinto sin salida.

¿Y por qué me quedaba? Porque amaba a Zero mas que a mí misma, y el no hubiera soportado estar solo de nuevo, porque a pesar de que era frio, solitario y orgulloso, me quería con el corazón.

¡Dios! ¿Cuándo cambio tanto mi vida? Antes era perfecta y ahora… ahora es un infierno en el paraíso.

Cometí muchos errores no lo niego, pero ninguno que merezca esta pena. Prisionera de mi propia estupidez, condenada a una vida vacía.

¿Por qué un shinigami no se acuerda de mi existencia y me hace una visita? La primera y la última.

A veces cuando se enojaba decía cosas hirientes a pesar de no sentirlas. Pero en el único lugar en el que yo encontraba paz era en sus brazos. Hoy la realidad es demasiado cruel.

_Que solitario se siente todo desde que ya no estás._

Antes contaba mi tiempo por años, ahora lo hago por minutos, por horas, porque cada día se hace más largo. No sé hasta cuando voy a resistir, últimamente ya me estoy rindiendo.

Todavía recuerdo las últimas palabras que salieron que su reconfortante voz: -Tonta, ¿que te sucede? Es solo otra ronda de rutina Yuuki, mi Yuuki… me endulzaba el alma cuando me llamaba así o simplemente por mi nombre, me hacía sentir amada.

_Ya son casi diez meses desde que me abandonaste, los más largos de mi existencia. Ojala todavía me recuerdes, todavía me esperes…_

Me he convertido en la chica que jamás superara nada, nunca voy a superarme. Se me pasa lentamente la vida y jamás podre superar la muerte de Zero, mi novio y amigo, mi héroe, mi ángel. Sin previo aviso, el murió y así sin más sentí que la pequeña y frágil burbuja que protegía mi felicidad se quebraba y desmoronaba sin piedad, dejándome sola y perdida en un mundo en el que la crueldad y el egoísmo son moneda corriente.

Con mi padre parece que tuviéramos una barrera que impide acercarme más, yo daría mi vida por él, porque lo amo, y es el hombre que me crio y cuido. Pero muchas veces no tiene compasión para decir cosas que duelen y hasta me trauman, porque si soy una enferma, una desquiciada que se aísla si duele.

-¡_Que irresponsable Yuuki! Por tu culpa ahora todos estamos sufriendo… lo único que te importaba era Zero verdad, si aun estuviera no hubiera pasado nada de esto – _me dijo esto sin siquiera mirarme a la cara, y enferma del odio y la rabia con mis manos rompí la ventana de mi cuarto, el solo miro los vidrios.

_-Si él te viera así, se estaría revolcando en su tumba _– otra de las frases despiadadas de mi amiga Yori-chan… he pensado tantas veces en terminar con esta agonía, pero sé que me condenaría al pecado eterno y jamás podría volver a verlo, allá en el cielo donde me espera.

_-Se nota cuanto lo querías, que ni siquiera vas a su tumba- _siempre he creído que los que van al cementerio a llorar, es porque se lamentan de algo. Yo con mi vampiro no dejamos ningún asunto pendiente, éramos los mejores amigos, el me amo y yo lo ame tanto como puede amar un ser humano. Nuestros últimos días, justo antes de la condenada ronda, nos quedamos a ver una película en la sala (no recuerdo cual era) después de varios besos lo abrace y estuvimos así unas horas antes de partir al bosque…

¡Por Dios! Cuanto lo quiero aun…

Sin darme cuenta, guiada por el viento, acudí al cementerio, nunca antes había venido ¿acaso también me volví una hipócrita? inmediatamente lo recordé, hoy fue el "día", miles de imágenes se agolparon en mi mente, todas en cámara lenta, como si fuera una película de horror, los llantos, los gritos y no sé por qué, también mi mirada.

Y en el condenado sepulcro un ángel sollozaba

_¿Por qué dejaste de mirarme? ¿De saber que existo? _

No era una creatura celestial, pero para mí era lo mismo o algo mejor, era _Mi Zero, _que se aferraba inútilmente a una miserable lapida.

_Si decías que era tu ángel ¿Por qué me abandonaste en un abismo y te llevaste mis alas?_

Estaba tan feliz de verlo que no me atrevía a moverme por miedo a que fuera solo un sueño, que se desvaneciera. Pero debería calmar su falsa agonía, yo jamás había cometidos los pecados de los que me acusaba en sus preguntas.

_Ahora sufro el castigo de amar a alguien que no está, me condenaste a vagar perdido en la nada hasta que me recuerdes._

Intente acercarme, quería parar su dolor, decirle que nada había cambiado, que la muerte era solo un mal recuerdo, pero no pude algo me lo impedía, una fuerza mayor.

_¿Tan difícil te era quererme? Si tú eras mi existencia…_

Tuve una epifanía, al vislumbrar el motivo de sus lastimeras lagrimas.

_¿Por qué me dejaste solo? ¿Por qué me protegiste?... ¿Por qué diste tu vida por la mía cuando esta no vale nada?_

Comprendí la actitud de mi padre cuando nunca me dirigía la mirada, las palabras dolorosas de mis seres queridos… yo ya no existía para ellos, ya no podían verme, oírme y ni siquiera sentirme.

Y en el epitafio de la lapida se profesaba: "Aquí descansa Yuuki Cross (1991-2009) amado hija, amiga y novia"

...:: OWARI::…

And i'd give up forever to touch you / Y ABANDONARÍA POR SIEMPRE TOCARTE  
'cause i know that you feel me somehow / PORQUE SÉ QUE ME SIENTES DE ALGÚN MODO  
you're the closest to heaven that i'll ever be / TU ESTÁS MAS CERCA DEL CIELO DE LO QUE YO JAMÁS ESTARÉ  
and i don't wanna go home right now / Y NO QUIERO IRME A CASA JUSTO AHORA

N/A: narre la historia como si la vampirizacion de Yuuki y Kaname no hubieran existido, como leerán, espero no haber ofendido a nadie con eso...

Solo quería dedicar esta historia a Amiko Howlet, ella me inspiro a escribirla gracias a su ultimo fic (de corazón espero no sea verídico, porque se lo que se siente)


End file.
